starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:User badges - new feature
Hello! Your friendly local product manager here :) I'd like to take a moment to tell you about a new feature we're enabling on your wiki, which we'd love to get your feedback on - "user badges". With user badges you can tell everyone about the cool things you are doing on this wiki by: * Adding it to your MySpace or Facebook profiles...or anywhere else you have a profile on the web * Adding it to your forum signatures * Adding it to your blog, homepage or other personalized site To create your customized badge, head to your page and click on the "User badge" tab. There you can change the look and feel of the badge to suit your personality. A couple of my own badges are shown below: http://images.wikia.com/diablo/images/badges/d/d0/126761.png http://images.wikia.com/residentevil/images/badges/d/d0/126761.png http://images.wikia.com/Callofduty/images/badges/d/d0/126761.png We would love to hear about what you want to showcase on the badge in the future and value your feedback. Let us know what you think below. Visit for more detailed info on this feature! Thanks, Kirkburn (talk) 01:00, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Feedback I can't see the user badge link in my preferences. On a more positive note, I visit several forums and can link user badges to my signatures in all of them. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:21, 7 March 2009 (UTC) It's available now. Goody! :) I just tried this at the C&C wiki and at two forums, and in neither case did it work. (You just see the coding, not the results.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:17, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :What code did you try and paste, and can you give me a link? Kirkburn (talk) 00:05, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I tried my user page on the CnC wiki here: user page. I also edited my signatures at two forums, but undid them when I saw the link wasn't working. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC) First badge I created was returned properly, the second failed to completely update, the copy/paste code is still returning the old badge. ("Overwrite existing badge" option was checked.) The correct image shows up above the copy paste code, it's just the code itself that isn't returning the proper image link. BackStabbed 04:54, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks - we'll take a look. Can you give us an example where you can see it's incorrect? Kirkburn (talk) 00:05, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::There is a known issue with caching, that occurred on COD. Give it a while, and it should load properly. We're working on it, so the more feedback the better! Thanks all :) -- Doug (talk) 00:12, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::Example of incorrect badge: here I've been checking it for the past 48 hours with no changes, cleared cookies and caching in Firefox3, and IE7. BackStabbed 08:27, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Works now! Thank's! BackStabbed 20:52, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Still not working for me, neither on wikis or outside wikis. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:50, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :PSH, the interwiki badge markup only works on wikis with the feature enabled. When it starts working for you you'll have to treat the CnC wiki as an external site since I don't think they have the feature enabled. - Meco (talk) 00:33, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::Oh whoops. Well, the image shows, but it's still surrounded by messy coding text. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:55, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::Works perfectly on my user page here. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:03, 11 March 2009 (UTC) It updated once in the 48 hours. (Totally random, so I thought it was working.) But, hasn't updated since then. Is it supposed to update like that? BackStabbed 00:18, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Update: Here's my user page badge still displays my old one, external and internal. BackStabbed 02:57, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::Shows 14 edits for me now, is this accurate? We'll work on the caching issue. Kirkburn (talk) 21:55, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Way late edit, but it's working at Wowwiki now. I used "Copy & paste (other wikis without this feature enabled)" PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:08, 3 April 2009 (UTC)